


If They Look Much Closer

by Drunk_Kryptonian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Identity Reveal, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunk_Kryptonian/pseuds/Drunk_Kryptonian
Summary: Takes place season 5 post mid season finale and after crisis. Kara is fed up with how much sadness and harm having a secret identity has caused and starts to question if it's time to take off the glasses and show the world who she is. This fic is inspired by the song One Jump Ahead reprise 2 from Aladdin 2019.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Kudos: 14





	1. Would They Think That?

Kara sat on the roof of a tall building over looking the city. Tears streamed down her cheeks. In the beginning a secret identity seemed like a great idea. But now the whole Supergirl thing seemed to cause more harm then good. Thinking back to Alex's mind wipe and all the issues her identity has caused the DEO. To stressing her freinds out with such a big secret, lying to everyone and hiding everything. But worst of all her and Lena...this identity that she had created to protect her loved ones had done the opposite. No. She told herself it was to protect her loved ones...but in reality she wanted to still be able to be Kara Danvers. To be able to be human and blend in. Kara looked over her city. She wanted Supergirl to be a symbol of hope. That good can always win. But how could she do this while lying to everyone and demonstration dishonesty. What if they knew the truth. She leaned agnst a bar "Cockroach"..."Liar" she stood up straight "would they think that?" More tears came as she flew up "if they look much closer?" She stopped and hovered looking down at National City "Still, I can't play a human anymore....no, sirree" she flew over to Alex's window and watched her and Kelly. They seemed so happy, so peaceful "Gotta tell the truth..." She then flew to Nia's window and saw her and Brainy watching them bandage eachother up from a fight with some children of liberty eailer "I can not hide..." Finally she flew over to Lena's window and watched her finish off another bottle of scotch and drown her sorrows in booze...what had Kara done. More tears came as she wanted to reach out to her "Even if it means this dream will end" she looked over at the Catco building then flew up higher looking down on the city that had welcomed her with open arms. She started to ball, unable to fight it anymore. Knowing what she must do "Even if they turn their back... on me..."


	2. Gotta Tell The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara calls in an old friend to help her with her desison

Kara herd a knock at her door and ran to open it. She looked and gave a small smile "Miss Grant... Thank you so much for-" she was cut off by Cat walking into the living room "yes well when my ex personal assistant/Pulitzer prize winning reporter calls me at 3 am saying they have a story that only I can tell" she took off her sun glasses and smiled looking at Kara "I must come" they hugged and Kara sighed "Miss Grant... I need your help something I thought would make things easier is now making things so much more complicated and I can't pretend anymore..." She sighed turing her back to Cat and taking off her glasses and hair out of a ponytail. But before she could turn around Cat stopped her "let me guess you are Supergirl" she gave a warm smile. Kara turned to Cat shocked "you-you knew? How long?" She stuttered out. Cat smiled and walked over to the couch gesturing for Kara to sit next to her which she did. "From the beginning. Why do you think I put so much trust in Supergirl form day one? Tried to push her and made her my protege? I knew you were the same from day one Kara" she said her name correctly "that trick you pulled proved to me how desperate you were to keep your identity..." She stopped seeing Kara's face "which you don't want to keep anymore do you?" She said losing the sarcasm completely. Kara broke down crying "It was a mistake, all of it. I thought it would make things easier but now it just seems to make everything harder. I was such an idiot for thinking this was a good idea". Cat brought Kara into her arms hugging her and trying to comfort her "you were not an idiot. You did what was best at the time of what you knew. You knew your cousin kept an identity and it seemed to work. But you are not your cousin" she looked into her eyes softly "you have outgrown it. You were not an idiot at all. You survived and look at you Kara. You are thriving, flying high in the sky and I am not talking about your powers" she held her hands "your confidence, you have grown into who you are ment to be and with that out grown the things of the shy girl who came into my office all those years ago. You have grown up and there is nothing wrong with that" she held her former assistant while she cried "you have a choice and no one can make it for you. You have to decide what is really important to you in your life but..." Kara sat up and looked at Cat confused "But what Miss Grant?" she looked at her sternly "once you decide there is no going back. And both choices have consequences you must live with..." She gave Kara's hands a squeeze "but follow your heart. It hasn't lead you wrong yet"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write and I hope you guys had fun reading it!


	3. Even If It Means This Dream Will End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has made up her mind and what she does will definitely cause some mixed feelings throughout National City

Kara stood on the roof of Catco. Looking at the ledge and thinking of when she told Winn, she smiled slightly. How ironic. She was dressed as Kara Danvers. Glasses, ponytail and all. She saw Cat come over with a camera crew and before they started Car looked at Kara and gave her one final chance. "Are you sure? There is no going back". Kara looked at her and smiled nodding "yes. I am sure". Cat nodded and looked at the crew giving them the que. "Hello National City, this is Cat Grant. Yes I have been gone for quite some time but I came back for a very special reason. Now I am her with Catco reporter and Pulitzer prize winner Kara Danvers who had something she would like to tell the city" Kara took a deep breath and looked at Cat. The last few moments that Kara Danvers would exist. She smiled. She followed her heart like she was told and with that her desison was made. She looked at the camera "National City, as a journalist I strive for honesty and transparency with the reader. It is something that I believe in and have fought for" she took a deep breath "but I am a hypocrite... for you see there is a secret I have been keeping from you all. And I can not fight for the truth and the real story while lying to you all and hurting those I love" she took her hair out of the ponytail "a wise person once said something to me about just being who I was, that's all people have ever wanted from me" she looked over at Cat and smiled. Cat stood there trying her best to fight back her tears of pride in what Kara had become. Kara looked back at the camera "so...that is what I am going to do" she took off her glasses "I Kara Danvers am Supergirl..." She removed her dress and swearer to reveal her suit as she did as she did with Winn jumping off the side of the building then flying up and doing a flip landing. The camera followed her every move despite the crew's shock. In that moment National City went silent. Kara looked at the Cat and smiled and stepped forward "And who are you Supergirl may I ask?" Kara smiled and looked at her "my name is Kara Zor-El... I am a daughter of Krypton. I was adopted by the Danvers when I was 13...Alex Danvers is my sister and one of the best people in my life, I love pizza and potsitckers. My favorite movie is the Wizard of Oz, I hate kale with a passion" she smiled and looked up "and Lena Luthor is my best friend in the entire world and has one of the most beautiful hearts I have ever seen". Cat smiled proud "now you know Miss Zor-El you have given up any chance at a normal life you had" Kara nodded "I know, but I couldn't keep lying, I could not keep betraying the city I loved and believed in me with dishonesty and I hope that maybe they will one day forgive me". Cat nodded and smiled brighter and looked at the camera "this has been a Catco special report " the cameras went off as Cat hugged Kara "they will forgive you, I promise..." She looked at the woman who was once to shy to even ask to use the restroom "I am so proud of you". The crew watched them and one walked over and looked at Kara "thank you for inspering my daughter for all these years" and finally Kara knew 100% she had made the right choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters in 1 night, I'm exhausted. I will try to have chapter 4 done and posted within the next few days

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I am posting here and I hope people like it. I was listing to the song and started thinking of what would happen if Kara sung this and then this happen.


End file.
